1. Technical Field
This invention describes an electrolysis cell which can generate one kind of electrolyzed water continuously, either acidic water or alkaline water, without producing a stream of the other kind of water.
2. Technical Background
In the past, two methods have been used to generate acidic water and alkaline water through electrolysis. One method is the two chamber electrolysis cell wherein water containing a small concentration of electrolyte is fed into a cell divided by a membrane into a positive chamber and a negative chamber. The other method is the three chamber electrolysis cell. The cell is divided by membranes into an electrolysis chamber with a positively charged electrode (anode), a middle chamber, and an electrolysis chamber with a negatively charged electrode (cathode). (See for example Japan Patent Publication #3113645). Usually, flows of both acidic water and alkaline water are generated from these types of cells. However, for a user who needs only one of these types of water, a flowing stream of the unwanted kind of water is generated at the same time, and is wasted as a result.